Coming Home
by Rockey16
Summary: Laurel Lance/OC Laurel and Samantha have been dating for 4 years until Samantha decides to get on the Queen’s Gambit. When she comes back will their relationship be tha same? Will Samantha be able to be a cop and a vigilante? G!P OC
1. Pilot

A man and women breathe heavily whilst running through the forest. They climb a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. They continue to run and jump down to the ground below. They reach what seems to be their campsite; the man set his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island.

Starling City

News Reporter: "Oliver Queen and Samantha Merlyn is alive. The Starling City residents were found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after They went missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed, "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased. Samantha Merlyn is known to be Starling City sweetheart and was on her way to becoming one of the best Police Officer to ever come out of Starling City. She was dearly missed by all. "said the News Anchor

Hospital

"20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed." Said the doctor talking to Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn.

"Has he said anything about what happened?" asked Moira. Malcolm nodded agreeing with her question wanting to know what happened to his daughter.

"No. They've barely said anything. Moira, Malcolm, I'd like you to prepare yourselves. The children you lost...might not be the one they found." Said the doctor as he seen Malcolm and Moira looking at the kids they lost and now have found.

Moira and Malcolm both went to their kids' room across from one another. As Malcolm walked into his daughter room he seen that she looks different her hair looks different, its much longer almost to her mid-back and it's the same dark brown color.

"Samantha, hey sweetie how is you" He asked as she turned around.

Samantha turned around and seen her dad. Tears started to fill her eyes as she ran to him. She hugged her dad as tight as she can afraid to let him go, afraid that this would be the last time she hugs him. She missed her dad so much just like she missed her twin brother Tommy.

"Dad I missed you so much I thought I'll never see you again." She said still hugging him never wanting to let him go. "where's Tommy? Why isn't he here?" she asked worried about her brother.

"He just finishing up some things we'll meet him at the house. He missed you so much." Said Malcolm as he looked at his daughter happy to see her. "So, have I. Come on let's get your stuff so we can go home." He said as he grabbed her bag of clothes.

Merlyn House (I don't know if they ever showed their house or not soo…)

As Samantha walks in she sees that the house hasn't changed much. The foyer still looks the same nothing changing much.

She walks around the house to make sure that everything is the same and from that she can see it is. Malcolm looks at his daughter and see her look around "Yea we didn't change anything. You were the one who usually did that because me and Tommy tastes in furniture sucks, so we just kept it the same.

As Samantha goes to her room she sees Tommy sitting on her bed and runs to him. "Tommy!!!!" she yelled as she hugged him. The twins have always been close sticking together all the time no matter what. When their mom died when they were young they become as close as ever and never wanted to be separated from the other. Before her disappearance they were never separated for longer than a day.

"Sammy I missed you so much" said Tommy as he hugged his sister in a death grip.

"I thought I was never going to see you again. You were gone for forever" he held onto his sister for a long time.

"Do you want to go see Oliver" she asked her brother knowing that Oliver was one of his best friends.

"Yea lets go I miss him too.Let me get dressed and we can go." Tommy walked out of his sisters room.

As Samantha got dressed she went downstairs and waited for her brother.

Queen's Mansion

"What did i tell you? Yachts suck." said Tommy as he seen Oliver coming down the stairs.

"Tommy Merlyn" said Oliver as they hug. "Hey Samantha, how are you?" he asked Samantha as he seen her next to Oliver.

"Hey Oliver, I'm doing okay." Samantha told him. Oliver invited them to have dinner with him and his family.

As we get seated Tommy starts talking to Oliver and Samantha, "Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think."

As they all laughed Thea, Oliver's little sister, asked a question that was on everyone's mind "What was it like there?" The whole table became quiet as Oliver and Samantha looked at each other as they answered "cold".

Tommy decided to change the question by telling Oliver and Samantha that he was going to take them out tomorrow to show them the town and everything that changed.

After the all the awkward moments at the Queens Tommy and Samantha both went home to get a good night sleep and Samantha dreamed of the beautiful blond hair green eyed girl that she left behind 5 years ago.

Next day

Samantha woke up to hear her brother calling her name telling her it's time to get up. She gets up and goes in the shower when she is done she goes to her closet and gets her clothes and gets dressed in her black leather jacket, black shirt, and black jeans.

As she goes down the stairs she goes to the kitchen and fix her something to eat she thinks about her love Laurel Lance. Before she went on the Queen's Gambit they were doing good they were dating for 3 years and Samantha was thinking of proposing when she got back home. She was broken out of her thoughts by her brother came in the kitchen.

"Hey you alright?" asked Tommy as he put his hand on her shoulder. Samantha put a fake smile on her face as she looked at her brother she nodded her head. "Yea just thinking about Laurel. Do you think we can stop by the firm after we get Oliver?" she asked

Tommy nodded his head "Yea lets go and get Oliver and we'll go" he said and headed to the front door ready to leave.

Queen's Mansion

As we walked up the stairs of Olivers mansion we heard him talking to Thea "It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you." Tommy leans against the door and by the look on his face I knew he was going to say something stupid "A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says 'My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt.'"

As Thea see us she gets up and says goodbye to Oliver "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. And Samantha watch both of them please." She says to Samantha.

Samantha nodded her head "I got you Thea." Samantha says as she look at Thea and laugh.

The three oldest start to leave out the room when Samantha says "Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten?" Then when Oliver looks at her she shakes her head "Because I have not"

Tommy's Car

Samantha POV

"Y'all funeral blew." Tommy says as we drive around town I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying all I can think about was Laurel. We were doing good in our relationship we started to date after high school I had a crush on her since I've known her and finally got the courage to ask her out her out. Her dad and mom, and I got along very well, I was training on becoming a Police Officer when me and her first started dating and we hit it off pretty well. Laurel and I were talking about moving in together before the Queen's Gambit but things didn't turn out so well.

"We're here sis" said Tommy as he pulled up to CNIR, which I guess is the place where Laurel works. "She always said she was gonna be a Lawyer" I said thinking about all the times she said told me she was going to law school and I never doubted her.

I walked into the building making sure Tommy and Oliver stayed in the car as I found the floor the receptionist told me Laurel was on. As I walked up I heard her and her friend talking about Adam Hunt "We don't need to go outside the law…" she started to find justice "'to find justice.' Your dad's favorite jingle." said her friend. He used to always tell me that when I started to work at the force.

"Hey Laurel" I said to her. I never seen her turn around so fast in my life. As she seen me she jumped up and hugged me. "OMG, Samantha I missed you so much" she said as she cried into my shoulder. I hugged her tighter missing the feeling of holding her in my arms. "Come on let's go outside" she said as she pulled me towards the elevator.

When we get outside she pushes me against the wall and start kissing me and I kissed her back when the shock wore off. I missed kissing her so much, l missed her body, the way she made me feel. As I deepen the kiss thinking about all the things her body did to me as the kiss gets heated she backs away and I let out a little whine. "I know you may have missed sex but we can't do that out here" she said pushing my chest as I leaned in for another kiss. I realized we were outside so I backed away.

"You went to law school. You said you would. And I always believed you" I said as I backed away. I needed some distance or I was going to jump her.

"Yeah. Everyone's proud." she said but all I can think about was taking her clothes off.

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?" I said looking at her.

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" By the look on her face I can tell she knew what I really wanted.

"No not really" I said and looked her up and down and biting my lip to keep from grabbing her and having my way with her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked. Thank job! My mind screamed as she took my hand and walked me to her car. "Yeah let me just text Oliver and let him know they can go" I said as I pulled out the phone Tommy gave me

To Oliver: Hey I'm leaving with Laurel you guys should go and tell me how things go with the building.

From Oliver: Okay. See you later.

Laurel's Apartment

(Mature Content)

As we i her apartment she pushed me against the wall and kissed me I picked her up and slammed her against the door "Where's your bedroom?" I asked her as I kissed down her neck. She points to her room and I walk her to her room and lay her on the bed. I take her shirt off and kiss down her neck "I miss the way you taste." I told her. I unbutton her bra and take her rosy nipple in my mouth and squeeze the other one. "Oh Sammy" she moans and grabs my hair to pull me closer. I missed the sound of the moans, they're music to my ears.

I move down to kiss her belly and stick my tongue in her belly button. I take her pants and underwear and dove in. I lick and suck her into ecstasy Laurel hands tightens its hold on my hair. "Oh fuck Sammy. Fuck that feels so good. It's been so long." As she praises me I put two fingers in her. I move fast with a purpose to make her cum. I hit her g-spot and she screams "Oh fuck Sam oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop. Oh I'm almost there, just a little more" she says and grabs my hair tighter as she comes.

I kiss up her body and I suck on her breast and neck. As we kiss I take off my clothes. When my pants are off I grab my dick and put it in her and I moan. "Oh it's been so long" she says as I enter her. She wraps her legs around me the best she can while my pace speed up.

She's so wet that I'm sliding in and out with ease. "Fuck me Sam. Fuck me." Laurel says as she moans in my ear. I see her look in between our bodys and I look and see that even after 5 years she still takes me in like it was yesterday. "Fuck your so tight. I missed being inside you so much baby". Laurel grabs onto my arm and dig her nails in. I moved faster and harder as she gets tighter. I pick her up as I kept pounding into her. I put my face in her neck and moan at the feeling of her. She starts scratching down my back "Oh Sam, I'm cumming oh baby. Keep going almost there oh!" she says as she keeps moaning. As she says that I put my hand down to her clit to make her come, I roll it around as she keeps moaning in my ear and we both cum together.

I lay next to her and try to catch my breath she rolls and puts her hand on my chest. "Mmm I missed you so much, baby" She says as she takes a breath. A hum agreeing with her. "What happened here?" she asks as she look at my scars. Before I can tell her I get a phone call as I answer it, it turns out to be Tommy telling me he and Oliver were kidnapped and that they were at Olivers house. "Hey I got to go Tommy was kidnapped" I said as I go to put my clothes on "I'll take a taxi, you have to go back to work. Can I come by later?" I asked her as I got dressed. She nods her head yes and I kiss her but when I kiss her I get to excited and deppen it. "Baby you gotta go" she says. I shake my head trying to clear it from lust "Yeah yeah, gotta go" I say.

Queen's Mansion

I walk in and I see someone else that I missed so much. Laurels dad, Quentin Lance. As I see him sitting in the Queen's living room I run to him and give him a hug. "Quentin I miss you so much" I tell him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Oh Sammy I miss you too" he says as we pull back from each other. As I look at him I can see that he looks more stressed out and older. "Have you went to see Laurel yet?" he asks

"Yeah I was there when I got the call from Tommy" I tell him as I look over to where Tommy and Oliver were. "We should catch up later. I can get you your job on the force back." he tells me and I nod my head and sit down next to Oliver and Tommy as Quentin countionus to question them.

"So where was I? Guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?" he asked and I can tell he was getting angry with Oliver and not for this situation but for what happened to Sara. I knew the guy in the green hood was arrow because I have a similar outfit like his only mine is blue and I don't use bow and arrow I use blades and a Liuyedao also known as a willow-leaf saber.

By the time I was out of my thoughts Quentin was getting up to leave "Sammy I get in touch with you later." Quentin told me as he leaves. As Tommy gets up and gets ready to leave he says "Okay so I'm going to get everything planned for you guys party. Sammy are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second I gotta talk to Oliver" I tell him. When he walks out the door and I turn to Oliver. "So later we are going to go to the factory okay?" I ask him. "Yeah I'll meet you there a little later" he tells me and I leave the mansion.

Laurels Apartment

"Hey Laurel you here?" I call out to her. I walk further into her apartment and I see her in the kitchen with headphones in her ear and she dancing while she is cooking. I go behind her and put my arms around her waist. I realize that was a bad idea as she turns around and knees me in the balls. I curl up into a ball on the floor as the pain shoots through my body. No matter how much torture I have gone through no pain can ever amount to getting kneed in the balls.

"Omg Sammy I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" she says as she kneels down next to me. All I can do was nod my head at her and groan. "Let me get you some ice." as she does that I get up and move to her couch in the living room. She walks in a little later with a towel with ice in it. "Here babe" she says as she hands it to me and lays next to me.

"I shouldn't have snuck up on you" I tell her. We just lay there for awhile before I remember to ask her something "Hey do you want to go to a party Tommy's throwing for me and Oliver?" It took her a minute to decide and I can tell she's thinking if she can handle being in the same room as Oliver. "Yeah I'll go" she says.

We end up taking a nap on the couch and I'm woken by my phone ringing. I ease myself from under Laurel to get answer it knowing it was Oliver. Before he can say anything I tell him "I'll be there in 20 minutes" I hang up before he can say anything else.

I decided to wake Laurel up and tell her I'm leaving instead of just running out. "Hey Laurel baby wake up" I tell her as I lay kisses on her face. When she wakes up I kiss her lips and she grabs me by the back of my neck to deepen it and we make out for a little while before I remember that I have to go meet Oliver. "Hey I got to go met Oliver somewhere" I tell her as we break the kiss. "I'm going to text you the address to the club later okay?" All she does is nod her head and lay back down. Before I leave out the house I look at her one more time. I missed her so much.

Adam Hunts Parking lot

After me and Oliver, we headed to where Adam Hunt was Oliver had on his green hood and had his arrows on his back and his bow in his hand. While my suit was just like his but I had a blue hood and daggers in my boots and my sword on my back.

We watch Adam as he walks into the parking lot with is goons waiting for the moment to attack "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." he tells his guy and he answers to Hunt "Yes Mr. Hunt" As they keep walking I hear him say the name that I wish he never speak "And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." When he says her name I start to go after him but Oliver holds me back. When he tells the man walking with him to leave and as he keeps walking to his car Oliver shoots the lights out and the goons put Hunt into his car while trying to shoot Oliver and I. We take out the guys and then go grab Hunt out of his car. He stutters out asking us what we want and Oliver uses a voice changer to tell him we need him to that he is gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night. Of course him being the asshole he is trys to act tough we had to threaten his life for him to understand. As we turn to leave he yells "If I see y'all again, you're dead!"

Merlyn Mansion

As I make it inside my house I go upstairs and change into some clothes I can wear to the party Tommy is throwing. I find a white button up, black jeans, some brown low cut suede boots and my

silver watch.

After getting dressed I texted Laurel the address and I leave in one of the cars in my driveway.

Club

As I get to the club Oliver and another man arrive and from the looks of it his mom must have gotten him a body guard. "Hey Oliver. Who's this?" I ask walking up to them. When I ask Oliver that he has a look of irritation on his face. "My mom got me a bodyguard. Diggle this is Samantha, Samantha this is Diggle." he introduce us. I wave to diggle as he nods his head at me.

We walk into the club and as Tommy spots us he signals for the DJ to stop the music "Everybody, hey! People-of-the-hour! Whoo! And, ladies, please give them a proper homecoming." he yells into the microphone. Before the music comes back on I snatch the microphone from Tommy "I am not single" I say and give the mic back to Tommy and the music comes back on. We thank everyone and we take shots of tequila. Oh how I miss alcohol. I think to myself.

As Oliver leaves to talk to Thea I search around for Laurel and find her in the middle of the crowd and I walk to her. "Hey pretty lady" I say as I make it to her. When she sees me she looks me up and down and bites her lip, me knowing her that means she likes what I'm wearing and I'm in for a treat later tonight. Before she says anything she kisses me and I don't hesitate to kiss her back. I grab her by her waist and kiss her when we break from the kiss she starts dancing on me. "I missed you baby" she says as she keeps dancing, all I can do was groan from the way she dancing on me. I wanted to tell her that I missed her so much and that it was so hard to be away from her. As I finally found my voice I told her "I missed you so much babe and I don't know how I made it without you".

We stay dancing for awhile then make our way to the bar. "Hey I want to ask you something" she says and I nod telling her to continue "Did Sara suffer?" she asked me and I didnt want to tell her want to lie to her but I knew I had to "No" I tell her as I pull her into a hug. As I hug her I see Diggle follow Oliver into the staircase. "Babe can you excuse me for a minute I'll be back" I ask her and she nods while she sips her drank.

When I get into the staircase I see a knocked out Diggle and Oliver getting ready. I put on my suit and we go over to the building next to us and we start taking out Hunts men that are in the hall. As we get to the door of Hunts building Oliver kicks it open and we attack the guys as they shoot at us. We try to take out Hunts main guy but we can tell he has experience as we fight him he gets his gun and right before I go down I throw my dagger at him. As me and Oliver get up he shots at the cops and we run to the window and kip line out as we get shot at.

We make it back to the party and change back to our clothes. We hear Quentin come in with other officers "Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?" as he says that Oliver decides to speak out "Detective! It's a private party." as they go back and forth I decide to go and find Laurel and see she must have left then I hear "Did you even try to save her?" I knew he was talking about Sara. His partner tries to hold him back but he keeps yelling until eventually his partner gets him to leave.

Laurels Apartment

I get to Laurels apartment to see her sleep on the couch. I pick her up and and take her to her room and lay her in the bed. I was going to leave until she puts her hand out and says stay. I lay down and she rolls and puts her head on my chest and we go to sleep


	2. Honor Thy Father

I woke up dreading today. Today is the day we go to court to be 'resurrected'. I have to tell them everything that happened to me on the boat, about how Sara died and how Robert died. I move out the bed to go to the shower and I think about what happened on the Island.

 _Flashback_

" _1, 2, 3. It's getting closer." said Sara as she counted the seconds in between lighting and thunder. We were all sitting in Olivers room. "That's not very scientific." Oliver said as he handed Sara a some champagne_

" _What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?" Sara teased Oliver I was just sitting looking out the window thinking about Laurel "I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology." I was okay with them hanging out until they started kissing around me "Hey cut that out that's my future sister-in-law" I told Oliver "Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me." Sara said as she thought about how she lied to Laurel. I knew she was going to kill me too because I lied to her. "Your sister will never know. Come here." He tells her and throws her on the bed I was going to leave the room when the thunder sound got louder. "Ok, that one was really close." Sara said getting scared "Sarah, we're gonna be fine." he tells her trying to calm her down. The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and we're thrown to opposite sides of the room. I hear Sara scream. Me and Oliver regain our balance and looks up to find Sara only to see her ripped away by the ocean. "Sara?" Me and Oliver yell as the water takes her away. We are now floating in the water "Sara!" I yell looking around for her. "Oliver! Samantha!" one of the crew members yell. We swim to the lifeboat that Robert is on. "We have to get her. Sara! Sara!" I yell as the crew member holds me back. "No! Dad, she's out there!" Oliver yells "She's not there. She's gone." Robert says and I sit in the lifeboat unable to do anything._

 _End Flashback_

I'm broken out of thought by Laurel coming into the shower. I didn't realize I was crying until she wipes my tears off my face. "Whats wrong" she asks me. I hug her to me "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry" I tell her hoping she understands me. All she does is hold me as I cry. When things calm down an idea comes to my mind "I'm going to cut my hair" I tell her as she washes her body. She looks at me and she gives me a once over as if she's trying to imagine how I look with a haircut. "Hot" is all she says.

Once we get out the shower I get ready for court getting dressed in a blue suit and Laurel gets dressed into a blue dress.

As I finish getting dressed I get a text from Tommy

 _From Tommy: Do you need a ride?_

 _To Tommy: No, I'm good I'm at Laurels._

 _From Tommy: Okay. I'm going to get Oliver and we'll met you at the courthouse._

I get off the phone as I see Laurel come out of her room. "You ready to go" I ask her. "Yeah babe lets go bring you back to life" she jokes trying to lighten the mood.

CourtHouse

As we pull up to the courtroom we are attacked by the press wanting to know what happened to us on the boat. I keep having flashbacks about what happened about how Sara was thrown off the boat. I walk into the courthouse ready to get this over with I hold Laurels hand as I walk in. Once Oliver is done giving his statement I go and I tell them all that I can about what happened on the boat and then after forever we become 'Alive' again.

As me and Laurel walk out of the courtroom we bump into Quentin "Hey Sammy want to head to the Police Station and get your job back" he asks me. "Yeah but I have to get Laurel home" I tell him but before he can respond Laurel speaks up "Babe I can take a cab home" as she says this I shake my head no "No. I got a better idea. How about you take my car and I ride with your dad." I tell her and she agrees.

 _Police Station_

"Okay Sam you are official reinstated as an Detective" Quentin tells me as he shakes my hands. "Thanks Quentin I know you had to pull a few strings to get me my job back" I tell him as we walk out of the Police Station.

"It was no problem Sam. As long as you keep taking care of my daughter me and you will be okay." He tells me "You start in two days, okay? Give you some time to get settled. "Okay see you Quentin. Have a good day" I say as i leave

WareHouse

As I sharpen my knives and Oliver works out we are talking about our next Target and how once again Laurel is going after him. "Martin Somers. Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, so it's no surprise his name is on your fathers list" I tell him

"Come on let's go and get him" I say after we put on our clothes and get our weapons.

Docks

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?" Said Sommers as me and Oliver sneak up on him. Me and Oliver attack the two men with Sommers when the lights go off. Somers looks around as the light come back on. The two men in the warehouse are lying on the ground, face-down.

Oliver uses his Arrow to get the rope wrapped around his neck and we pull him to the roof. "Martin Somers…" Oliver starts "...you've failed this city." And I finish as Oliver shots an arrow near him. "You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed." Oliver tells him.

"There won't be a second warning" I threaten. Then Oliver shots an arrow and graze his cheek so we can disappear.

Laurel's Apartment

"Hey babe" I say as I see Laurel sitting on the couch. "Hey sexy. Where have you been" She asks as I sit down next to her. "Hanging with Oliver how was your day" I aks as i begin rubbing her feet. "It's been fine. Mmm that feels good. Haven't had that in five years." She says as she close her eyes and enjoy her foot rub. "Just sit back and enjoy" amd she does just that as she lays more on the couch and begins moaning in pleasure. "Mmm Sammy that feels so good." She moan out "Laurel if you don't stop moaning you are going to get more than a foot rub" I tell her as I feel myself get hard. She looks at me innocently "Im not doing anything. Keep rubbing my feet babe please." I agree and I start up again "Oh baby that feels so good. Don't stop please dont stop!" She yells. As she says that I stop rubbing her feet and start taking my shirt off.

"Why did you stop come on Sammy" She groans "No I told you what will happen if you keep moaning like that. Come here" I tell her. She moves closer and begins taking her clothes off. I move my hand into Laurels panties and pinch at her dripping nerve. I put my fingers into Laurel with practiced ease and pumped in and out at at steady pace.

"Oh Sammy. So good! Don't stop baby. Please don't stop!" Laurel moaned and grabbed at my shoulders for support. She looked lost in a dream like haze of lust and desire. I curled my fingers inside Laurel and rubbed her clit. Her breathing became more shallow.

As Laurels body started to tense Ignored the ache in my hand and become rougher and faster with my touches plunging deep into Laurels walls. "Fuck…" Laurel whimpered, wanting to cum. "Keep touching me Daddy.. I'm so fucking close" She yells. She only ever calls me daddy when she is really into and right now she is so far gone there is no coming back. "Come for me babygirl. I got you" I reassure her. Once I say that I flicker her clit and she moans out an I love you and comes.

"I want you inside of me" She said in a breathy whisper. "You don't know how fucking horny I am right now." I plunged into her hitting her bundle of nerves almost instantly. Laurel lets out a guttural moan as she racks her fingers through my hair and down my back.

"You are so… fucking tight, babygirl… oh… shit" I groaned as Laurels pussy clamped around my dick. I spread her legs apart and grabbed at her thighs. "Fuck me harder daddy" she mans which makes me moan. "Your wish is my command baby" and I begin to pound faster and deeper making her moan louder and scratch harder.

As we get closer to our orgasms we became faster and louder. Laurel came first and I wasn't long after her. "Fuck…" Laurel Gasped as I pulled out of her. "That was hot" she said in a post orgasm bliss. As we soak in the moment I get a phone call and pull my phone out of my pants pocket that was on the floor.

"Hello" I answer. "Hey Sam. I'm going to need you to come in tomorrow. I know I said in two days but Im going to need you tomorrow." Said Quentin after I said hello. "Okay I'll be there. See you tomorrow." I tell him and hang up.

"Who was that?" Laurel asks as we get up and make our way to her bed. "Your dad. He wants me in tomorrow" I tell her as she begins to drift of to sleep. As I lay down I start to fall asleep too.

Docks

"Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks, and it turns out, you don't need the police after all." Quentin said as he paced the docks. "Which is exactly what I've been saying." said Somers angrily. "Yeah. So I guess that 9-1-1 call that we got last night from your stevedore, saying that you were getting attacked by a guy in a green hood with a bow and arrow...and a lady in a blue hood with knives. I-I guess...I guess that, well... Hmm. Was that a practical joke?" He said sarcastically.

"These guys like to fool around." He says trying to get rid of us and I'm glad because me and Oliver do not need to get caught. "Yeah…" Quentin scoffs "Well, you know, I'd be very much inclined to believe an honest, upstanding businessman like yourself, except, well, one of my men found this at your docks." Quentin pulls a green arrow out of an evidence bag and shows it to the arrow Oliver shot at Somers. "You see, there's this vigilante running around. They think they're some kind of Robin Hood's. They're robbing the rich, and trying to teach them a lesson I guess. I don't know, I don't know. But the point is... they are killers. And nothing, and no one, is going to stop me from bringing them down. But like you said…" Quentin says as he sticks the arrows into a slot in the desk. It's a perfect fit.

Somers frowns, I really hope Quentin doesn't find anything, he is a really good cop. "Hmm! ...clearly, nothing happened here last night. "Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detectives? After all, your daughter and your girlfriend is suing me. " I'm pretty good at keeping my emotions in check" I say and Quentin nods along agreeing. "I'm not." Somer says as he stands up and threateningly gets in Quentin's space. "You and your daughter or her little girlfriend here don't want to find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional" He threatened.

Law Firm

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my father has been the only family I've ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up." Said Emily Nocenti as me Quentin and three other officers walk into the room Laurel is in. "Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Laurel tries to reassure her.

"And it wont" I say and Laurel finally notice us. "What's going on?" She asks confused and she stands up to stand by me this is the first time seeing each other today because I left before her. "What's going on is that the three of you are getting around-the-clock police protection. Okay? Get used to their faces, because they're going with you everywhere you go. No arguments." Quentin says in a no bullshit tone.

"I'm a lawyer. I live to argue." I laugh at that. "That's so true." I say and Laurel jabs my side. "I'm your father. I live to keep you safe." Quentin counters. "Um, Emily, let's go grab a cup of coffee, okay?" Says the lawyer trying to give us some privacy. "Yes, why not do that? Thank you. Please, go with them." Quentin says to one of the officers "Stay there." he says to the other. "Protective custody? I seem to recall you trying that once I discovered Sammy. It didn't work then either." Laurel jokes. I remember when we went on our first date to the movies and we seen Quentin their. "This isn't a joke, Laurel. Martin Somers got attacked last night." Quentin tells her.

"What?" Laurel asks now getting the seriousness of the situation. "By who?" She asks. "It doesn't matter. Point is, you have whipped up a storm with these guys, and until the dust settles you'll be protected, okay?" I tell her hoping she listens. "Why can't you watch me?" she pouts and I was about to give in when Quentin interrupts "I need her with me she is not an rookie who gets protection duty. We need to work this case." He says and walks out.

"I'll see you later babe" I tell her and give her a hug. "Okay and be safe" I nod to her and walk out to catch up with Quentin.


End file.
